


Ghost of Old Valyria

by mlady_lyarra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pain, She Deserved Better, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlady_lyarra/pseuds/mlady_lyarra
Summary: There were whispers.Whispers of a fair maiden's shadow dancing though the ruines of Old Valyria. They said she resembled of ghost, pale skin, pale, fluttering loose long hair.Heavily inspired by song Jenny of Oldstones





	Ghost of Old Valyria

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something like this. Hope you'll like it. :')

There were whispers.

 

Whispers of a fair maiden's shadow dancing though the ruines of Old Valyria. They said she resembled of ghost, pale skin, pale, fluttering loose long hair. 

 

Maybe a ghost of some long dead maiden of Valyrian noble house. Once prospering, powerfull family, now extinct and lost in the twists of time. 

 

People avoided this place, fearing that mystical ghost. The ones who came closer told others about light melody whispered by the wind sweeping throught old, ruined majestic halls. 

 

They said maiden sang lingering breathtaking ballad of her lost love, of desire to return everything back. 

 

She wore white, silk gown, that fluttered around her ankles as she danced. Light gown stained by drops of dark blood, blood all around her stomach. 

 

Who could have done it to her? 

 

She spun around ruines all day long and then through the night, never stopping. It looked like she wanted to run away from all her sorrow, like she wanted to avoid all pain, all the painful thoughts. 

 

So she danced, danced still on the same melody, melody whispered by wind. She danced, flowing gown and hair, leaving everything behind. 

 

She danced with other shadows, invisible shadows of all her loved ones, long lost ones, waiting for others to join them in their never ending dance. 

 

Some of them she knew and loved dearly, mourned over them all the time. 

 

Others were new, they never met before. Ones that left this world long before she was even born, guarding her, guiding her silently all her life. 

 

She was happiest here, far away from all the people who ever harmed her, never wanting to leave this derelict lands. 

 

Sky came alive with the music of dragons. It was a sad, heartbreaking ballad. Ballad of lonely child, scared and hopeless, mourning over it's dead mother. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Thank you for all the kudos, reads and especially comments!


End file.
